Christmas with the Rugrats
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: Holiday fic. Chuckie films a movie about the gang's favorite parts of Christmas. Hints to PK. Uh...please review!


a/n: This is actually a less romantic version of the fic "Mistletoe!" which was originally in my episode-ideas thread somewhere. Blah. It's only one chapter. 

Disclaimer: For the bazzillionth time, I don't own Rugrats! Gosh! Klasky-Csupo owns them, as well as a bunch of expired toons.

"Christmas with the Rugrats"

"I don't know how to work this thing. Why don't you do it?" asked Chuckie, holding Tommy's beloved video camera.

Tommy, exasperated, responded, "Because it's a film about Christmas, duh! Mom's getting really obsessed with celebrating Hannukah this year, and I don't even know why."

"Would this have anything to do with Rachel?" Chuckie asked timidly.

"Probably. Look, Chuckie, I'm sorry for being mad right now. I've just got some issues right now."

Right then, Didi's shrill voice yelled, "Tommy! Your girlfriend is here!"

"I'll be right there, mother..." Tommy's voice trailed off. Why is Rachel even at our house? Tommy wondered.

Tommy had been having issues with Rachel for a while. He never spent time with his friends anymore, and Rachel appeared to be looking for a serious relationship. The only reason why he kept her around is because his mother would practically disown him if the two split up. Didi always said that Rachel was like the daughter she never had. (Yeah. Instead she had Dil, which was of some disappointment to the whole Pickles clan.)

Chuckie, still in Tommy's room with the camera, decided to head out and start making the movie.

Scene 1

"Okay guys, what's your favorite thing about Christmas?" Chuckie asked, rolling tape.

Phil and Lil sat in two stools in Chuckie's room. Phil began, "Uh, the presents, the food, Dad's annual decorating mishaps, uh...the...food?"

"Philip! The last four years it was YOUR fault that Dad dropped half the ornaments!"

"Nuh-UH!"

"Anyways, now our tree has a grand total of ten ornaments decorating it. Nice job, Philip," said Lil sarcastically.

"What? I thought the tinsel would cover up the empty spaces!" Phil retorted.

Lil turned to the camera. "Yeah. Our tree looks like the Star of Bethlehem when you shine a flashlight on it."

"Hey, I only tried that once, Lillian!"

Chuckie said, "Okay, that's enough. Cut!" He stopped recording.

Scene 2

"Susie, Harold, what's the best thing about Christmas?"

Harold, who was eating sugar cookies, said through a mouthful, "I like those little ginger-bread men that you hang on the tree. Those things make handy midnight snacks." He stuffed three more cookies in his mouth.

Chuckie rolled his eyes. "Susie?"

"Personally, I like the feeling you get when you give people things. It reminds me of what Christmas is all about."

"Anything else?"

"I love to go out caroling. I live for the looks on people's faces when they hear a choir sing 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing' on their front doorstep!"

"How nice. What's your favorite food to eat at Christmas?" Chuckie asked.

"The food? Wow, um, I never really thought about the food..." said Susie.

"Thanks guys, and cut!" Another section of the movie was recorded.

Scene 3

Chuckie walked down the hall with his sister. "Okay Kimi, all you have to do is sit in a chair for a few minutes. When I give you the signal, talk about your favorite parts of Christmas. Think you can do it?"

"Uh-huh. I'll do my best." She walked into Chuckie's room and sat on the chair. Chuckie began recording and gave Kimi a signal to start talking.

"Okay, if you ask me, the BEST part of Christmas is the parties, especially with mistletoe. I remember one year when Angelica and my brother planned this nasty prank on me and Phil and when I looked up there was -- "

Chuckie cut her off. "Please don't talk about that..."

"Okay. But it's true! Even though it was wrong of you and Angelica, that was the best Christmas of my life..." Kimi said, slightly dazed now.

"Thank you, Kimi, for that rather interesting flashback." Chuck turned the camera around to face himself and said, "I, the creator of this film, have a few things to say about the holidays too. Uh..." His mind went blank for a moment. "...uh...the presents. Yeah, I'll just say that. And cut." Chuckie stopped recording.

Scene 4

Angelica stomped up the stairs to Chuckie's room. "Finster, you'd better have a good reason for this!"

Chuckie said, "Angelica, all you have to do is talk about your favorite part of Christmas."

The two walked into Chuckie's room. Angelica sat on the chair as Chuckie started recording.

"Is it on?" Angie asked. Chuck nodded. "Okay. My favorite part of Christmas is probably the utter pleasure of getting exactly what I want for Christmas. Like last year, I asked for five hundred dollars, and I got it! My parents are so lucky to have me. Who else would they spoil on Christmas? Besides--uh-oh..." She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Dil sitting next to her. "Dylan Pickles! Get outta my seat! Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be helping Aunt Didi polish the menorah?"

Dil waved to the camera. "Hi, all you watching this! Let me just say that I embrace all cultures and religions, and this year, I am breaking away from my family and spending Christmas Eve with my favorite cousin!" He pointed to Angelica.

Angelica panicked. "What! I thought that ceasing to celebrate Hannukah was another way to get AWAY from my idiot family, not attract them! Noooo! Save me!" Angie charged into the camera, making Chuckie fall over and the camera stop recording.

Chuckie, nearly crushed by Angelica's weight, gasped, "And that will be all...cut..."

Later that week...

It was Christmas Eve. The gang headed over to Chuckie's house for their annual holiday party. Tommy and Dil only came to see the video, much to the dismay of Didi.

After dinner (and after another of Angie's attempts to get Kimi and Phil under a mistletoe), everyone crowded around the TV. Chuckie put in the tape.

As the tape played, Angelica noticed a pair of dentures or someone in a kilt in the background. "Hey, look, there's Dil!" As the tape played, she noticed that Dil was, in fact, in the background the entire time. While Angelica fumed over her cousin's obnoxious nature, Dil smiled as he watched himself goof off in front of the camera. Chuckie thought, "How did he get in there without me seeing him?"

(cue sci-fi alien music)

THE END

a/n: Uh...I dunno. No comment here...review...


End file.
